


tempus vernum

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, BAMF Sansa Stark, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sansa Stark, Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, POV Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Sansa Stark tempts the wrath of Jon Snow, a terrible god, and so she is cursed to come alive only in the springtime. Jonsa Drabble Fest May 2020.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	tempus vernum

She came alive amidst the blossoming flowers, the fragrant lavender bushes and the tiny pea shoots that poked their heads out of the ground.

She would smell the citrusy oranges and the just bloomed roses and the smell of wild green grass and she would know it was spring, a time to be alive. She had been cursed to be a dryad by a vengeful god long ago, one who still visited her now.

They had been lovers once upon a time. She had been princess of a great land with suitors aplenty, yet she had been tempted by the dark haired god passing through Winterfell. A moment’s temptation and she had lost her soul to him forever. They had been happy for several years, her delicate hand held tightly his own, even if it was an unlikely match.

However, his eyes had been turned by a silver haired woman with beautiful violet eyes and he had betrayed her.

She could not stand those eyes so she gouged them out using the wolf claws of her forefathers, shredding each iris into bloody little slivers. He had raged at her then set his curse so she would be alive for a single season each year.

It had been worth it.

He had set aside that creature of silver with her terrible scars where once her eyes resided. He flitted between girl, woman and maiden to ease the ache and yet always returned to her. He knew she was his match in every way.

“Sweet Sansa.” Here he came, her vengeful god, with mischief dancing within his eyes. “I have missed you indeed.” His tone was deep as the darkest whiskey and yet a smirk was set upon his handsome face.

His scent was pervading, a concoction of alcohol and women and sin. “I doubt that is true, Jon, given the stench that clings to you.” Her smile was a vicious one in lips painted red as blood with sharp white teeth.

“Aye, I am entitled to my pleasure.” He stroked her cheek, noting how her tender skin had remained unchanged throughout the years.

Sansa kissed his cheek then moved his hand down further so it rested atop her right breast, the one she knew he loved. He stroked the skin and she felt the pleasure slip into her body. “I take it you haven’t yet forgiven me then?”

“Oh I forgave you long ago, my love.” He met her lips, those soft and pillowy things, with his own and tasted sweetness upon her tongue.

She teasingly shook her finger before kissing him back. “Then, why must we play this game every year? I grow tired of spring.”

“Aye but I enjoy you best in springtime, my Sansa.” He nuzzled her neck in a gesture that was both tender and yet possessive. “And, Daenerys still whines about her lack of eyes.”

Sansa let out a sigh of exasperation as her face grew momentarily hard. “She has always been so petulant.”

He stayed with her throughout the season, frolicking across the lands that she had been given by her family to sustain her. Yet, come summer the flowers would be fully bloomed. She would be ready to retreat and Jon would leave again.

A hundred years she spent waiting, a thousand more she would share with Jon and an endless life in which their names would be revered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
